Stiletto Heels
by Por el amor a las tutucas
Summary: "Fetichismo" es una palabra fuerte. Al oírla, muchos imaginan corsets de látex, botas de cuero y medias de red; por eso, suponía Yao, Ivan nunca le había dicho sobre los zapatos.


**Nota****: no es smut. Bueno, un poco sí, pero si quieren leer algo rápido tal vez esto no sea adecuado. O tal vez sí. No sé. Es un poco cursi. **

Stiletto Heels

_Ay, ay, ay._

Yao intentó, por cuarta vez, caminar del baño a la cocina.

Con cada paso, su cuerpo se tambaleaba con desgarbo sobre esos pequeños ejes. Casi con saña, el escote del zapato le rozaba malevolamente la piel que no tardaría en sangrar.

¿Por qué tenían que ser, específicamente, zapatos de mujer? ¿Por qué no sadomasoquismo, o voyerismo, o cualquier cosa?

El dolor era insoportable, y Yao prácticamente se lanzó sobre el umbral de la cocina. Sentado en el suelo, se quitó el calzado y lo arrojó sin piedad. Los zapatos colisionaron furiosamente contra la pared.

¡Era insufrible! ¿Cómo podía algo tan cotidiano causar tal suplicio? ¡Y pensar que las mujeres los usaban todo el tiempo! Y no sólo eso, sino que también lograban verse tan agraciadas, tan cómodas en esos aparatos de tortura llamados _"stilettos"_...

Yao nunca podría imitarlas.

Pero tenía que. De alguna manera, lo haría. Su novio era más importante que sus pies, se dijo al estudiar las heridas en sus talones. Si él no lo hacía, tal vez Ivan encontraría quien lo hiciera.

Suspiró con el rostro entre las manos.

"Fetichismo" es una palabra fuerte. Al oírla, muchos imaginan corsets de látex, botas de cuero y medias de red; por eso, suponía Yao, Ivan nunca le había dicho sobre los zapatos.

Y aunque se sorprendió al hallar calzado femenino en el armario de su novio, a Yao no le desagradaba; todos eran peculiares cuando de sexo se trataba.

Pero, ¿por que no le había dicho nada? Yao temía que el ocultamiento de su fetiche se debiera a falta de confianza en su relación; Ivan no lo había confesado porque no se fiaba de él. No le había contado porque no se sentía seguro para compartirle sus secretos.

Yao sólo tenía una alternativa: había resuleto ponerse los zapatos para demostrarle a Ivan que lo amaba igual, que podía revelarle lo que fuera sin temor a ser juzgado.

Claro que en ese momento no concibió cómo, exactamente, caminaría con tacones. Parecía bien cuando lo pensó... .Pero no podía arrepentirse ahora; en poco tiempo Ivan regresaría de la oficina.

Podía hacerlo. ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser? Hasta muchachas de quince años dominaban estas cosas... Sólo tenía que ignorar el agudísimo dolor en el empeine y los dedos. Y tratar de no caerse (Ivan no lo obligaría a caminar mucho, ¿verdad?) sobre esas malditas agujas.

Era cuestión de fortaleza, nada más.

Yao alzó la cabeza de sus manos y miró con incertidumbre el par de zapatos. Sí, podía hacerlo.

Sería como el faquir, que anda descalzo sobre clavos sin delatar su intenso dolor.

Desde el otro lado de la habitación, los _stilettos _de charol rojo lo desafiaban a acercarse.

* * *

><p><em>Ay, ay, ay, <em>jadea Yao, aunque no son las embestidas de Ivan lo que le duelen.

Con ambos brazos sosteniéndolo sobre el colchón, Ivan hundió el rostro en la melena de su pareja. Una capa de sudor perlado se formaba en su nívea espalda, y resplandecía a la luz grisácea del invierno.

Yao se aferra al camastro, que no para de moverse. Todo se siente demasiado caliente, con ese calor bochornoso causado por la insuperable cercanía entre dos cuerpos.

El placer curva su espalda hacia arriba, apretándolo contra Ivan. Su peso sobre Yao causa la cantidad justa de presión.

El cabecero labrado golpea la pared, rasga la pintura, desgasta el concreto. Los gruñidos incoherentes de Ivan saturan el aire, y las altas temperaturas del dormitorio refugian a los amantes del blanco invierno tras la ventana.

Yao siente el martilleo de su corazón en los oídos, frenético, redoblando como un tambor contra su esternón. Siente a Ivan dentro de su cuerpo, acariciándo su interior en todos los lugares correctos. Siente el dolor irradiando de sus pies, escalando por sus piernas que se abren a ambos lados de Ivan.

Tiene los sufridos pies en el aire, meciéndose con cada penetración del ruso.

Los zapatos siguen ahí. Un hilillo de sangre, tan rojo y tan brillante como el charol del calzado, baja sutilmente por su pierna.

Ivan sí lo hizo caminar mucho.

Y rogó que se dejara los zapatos puestos en la cama. Tan embobado estaba, mirando los estéticos pies de su novio andar por allí, perfectamente abrasados por esas bellezas, que no prestó atención a la mirada suplicante de Yao.

Si le hubiese quitado los zapatos, se hubiese encontrado con la fea sorpresa que encierra la perfección.

Pero no lo sabrá, pensó Yao. Si siempre se mantiene calzado, Ivan nunca lo verá, y no se sentirá culpable. Y confiará en él, y todo será perfecto.

Una segunda gota de sangre se forma lentamente, mientras la primera ya ha llegado a la parte interior de su muslo, peligrosamente cerca de Ivan.

El ritmo se modifica, se vuelve inestable. A su vez, Yao siente el placer intesificarse gradualmente. Cierra los ojos y abre la boca para dejar salir un gemido gutural. El placer del sexo desplazaba lentamente al dolor físico. _Gracias a Dios_, piensa.

El chino siente el cosquilleo de otra lágrima sangrienta correrle por los tobillos, donde el zapato se incrusta. _Ouch_. Su rostro se contrae en una mueca dolida.

El ritmo de Ivan es cada vez más irregular, y el placer viaja por todo su cuerpo en descargas eléctricas. Los golpes del cabecero son más rápidos y más livianos, como el latido de sus corazones y el movimiento de sus pulmones.

Todos los pensamientos se mezclan y se nublan hasta desaparecer. El calor y el movimiento los aturden ligeramente pero el gozo los enciende como una pistola eléctrica.

Yao deja salir un aullido animal que se funde con el de su novio, y es al borde del orgasmo cuando Ivan se alza, de pronto, para asir la pierna del otro.

Y al correrse siente, atónito, frescos rastros de sangre.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ay, ay, ay<em>, Yao, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?"

Boca arriba sobre la cama, Yao Wang apretó los dientes, incapaz de responder. El dolor en los dedos lo dejó sin respiración cuando el segundo _stiletto _se separó de su pie.

De pie junto al lecho, Ivan le sostiene la pierna justo bajo la flexión de la rodilla, acercándo el pie a su rostro y examinándolo. Moja el paño una vez más antes de, muy suavemente, aplicarlo en las heridas.

Yao gimió de dolor. Las lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos, pero pestañeó, reacio a derramarlas.

Cualquier otra persona lo hubiese logrado. Sólo tenía que usar unos malditos zapatos en la cama, santo cielo. Y ahora lo había arruinado todo. En su afán por protegerlo, Ivan reprimiría su deseo y nunca le permitiría usar de nuevo los _stilettos_, pero le tendría rencor por frustrar su fetiche. Su vida sexual moriría y luego toda su relación. Ivan encontraría a otro, o simplemente lo abandonaría, y Yao se quedaría solo.

La quietud aguardaba, expectante, mientras Yao pensaba sobre su futuro. Los ojos de Ivan no expresaban nada. Llevaba puestos sólo los panalones, mientras que Yao permanecía desnudo.

Se oía sólo el goteo del paño y los lejanos sonidos de la calle.

En cierto nivel de conciencia, el chino sospechaba que sus miedos eran injustificados e incluso ridículos. Ivan era un hombre amable y comprensivo; seguramente no lo dejaría por esto. Pero el temor de a perderlo era tan grande, que acallaba cualquier pensamiento razonable.

Como una flecha repentina que taja velozmente el aire, Yao cortó de golpe el cargado silencio:

"Lo hice porque te amo. Te amo y haría lo que fuera por ti, pero no me he ganado tu confianza. Has estado reprimiendo tus deseos porque no crees que yo los aceptaría, ¡pero sí lo hago! Y he intentado complacerte, pero lo arruiné por completo..."

No pudo seguir. La última palabra había salido como un sollozo ahogado y las lágrimas rodaban por sus ruborizadas mejillas.

Sin embargo, Ivan no se inmutó por su largo discurso ni por su llanto. Como si hubiese estado esperándo su confesión, lo miró amorosamente.

"Ay, Yao, ¿quién te ha puesto esas ideas en la cabeza? Por supuesto que confío en ti. Te amo y si existiese algo para confesarte, lo haría sin dudarlo. No quería que te vieras involucrado en mis... pasatiempos, porque supe que esto podría pasar."

"¿Estás implicando que no lo confesaste para protegerme? ¿Esperas que crea que mentiste porque me amas?" Yao se estaba enfadando; no con Ivan ni consigo mismo, sino con la vida, con esa situación.

El ruso dejó el paño en el suelo. Su mirada se tornó seria.

"Yao, sabes tan bien como yo que jamás te he mentido. Nunca te he sido infiel, y nunca lo seré. Y en cuanto a los zapatos, piénsalo de esta forma: ¿es mentir no contarte todo sobre mi vida? Aún si te amo, y siempre que no te lastime, ¿no tengo derecho a algo de intimidad? ¿Por qué no confías tú en mí?"

El aire llenó los pulmones de Yao, listo para soltarse en objeciones. Pero éstas nunca llegaron, porque no había nada que objetar. Ivan tenía razón. Aún enamorados, todos tienen secretos. Los _stilettos _eran uno de ellos, que Ivan sospechaba traerían problemas.

Yao había arrastrado ideas estereotipadas del amor; había creído que debían compartirlo absolutamente todo, desearse a cada momento, complacerse cada vez y sin pensar en las consecuencias. Así lo sentía él, pero Ivan parecía diferir.

Tal vez el amor era un equilibrio entre ambas cosas. Entre intimidad y confianza, entre espontaneidad y determinación. O tal vez Ivan y él eran diferentes; el amor no le ocurre del mismo modo a todos...

O tal vez Yao estaba analizando demasiado el asunto.

Cuando levantó la mirada, vio que Ivan aguardaba pacientemente el final de su revelación. Era realmente hermoso en todos los aspectos.

Sus labios se curvaban amorosamente en una sonrisa cálida, mientras sus brillantes ojos lo obsevaban con adoración. Yao, con ayuda del ruso, se puso de pie.

Cualquiera que fuese su amor, era imperfectamente perfecto.

Cruzó los brazos por detrás de la cabeza de Ivan y desplegó una sonrisa torcida. Las hebras de la alfombra lamían dolorosamente sus heridas, pero no le importó.

Antes de besarlo, Yao se acercó a su oído y murmuró:

"Tengo que dejar de ver tantas comedias románticas".

Ivan alzó las cejas y asintió, en una cómica mueca exagerada donde se leía "_De veras que sí".  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Ehhh, bueno, sí, eso fue cursi. Por favor, si quieren dejen reviews. Háganme feliz.<strong>


End file.
